


Never speak of it again

by Kats1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Embarrassment, Fuck Or Die, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, not good at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cursed by a witch Sam and Dean have no choice but, to fuck or die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never speak of it again

Sam let out an annoyed groan as he looked down at his lap top

"Did you figure it out?" asked Dean climbing into the impala with their food

"Yeah..." said Sam

"Well what curse is it this time? We gonna turn into tots, or animals or something else." said Dean biting into his burger

"Something else." said Sam waiting for his brother to stop chewing

Dean went to take another bite but, Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm

"What?" said Dean looking at Sam "Is this about the extra onions I got on it? Cuz I'm not throwing them out man."

"No and two yes you are."

"So the spell and what do onions kill me or something?"

Sam went to open his mouth only to shut it before turning his lap top for Dean to see

"I can't even say it so read."

Dean eyes widened at he read along only to look at Sam

"Maybe it's wrong."

"10th website Dean..and I looked on library records too." said Sam not meeting his brothers eyes

"Fuck." groaned Dean "I mean..shit I don't want to think about you fucking little alone fuck with you."

"Same feelings but, it gets worse if we don't pretty much our insides with boil into nothing."

Dean frowned at this before looking down at his burger and wrapping it back up for later

"So....beer?"

"Yeah." said Sam

Dean nodded and took off to the nearest drug store, when Dean got the beer, Sam went to the last thing he wanted to do but, knew that they needed condoms and lube. Sam sighed and looked over at the two things, Dean walked over with two cases of beer only to see what Sam was looking at.

"Do we really need that stuff?" whispered Dean

"Yeah we do." said Sam before grabbing a pack of condoms and some lube

After they checked out separately thanks to Dean being a chicken about it, they climbed into the car and drove off to the bunker.

"So how long until the spell kills us?"

"24 hours." said Sam

"So we got a good 10 hours until that happens." said Dean looking at the time as they pulled into the garage

"Yeah." said Sam

They both just sat there after Dean turned off the car

"Beer?" said Dean breaking the silence

"Yeah." said Sam as they got out and went to the kitchen and began to drink the ice cold beer they had when the other two cases got cold

The only sounds between them was the sounds of drinking and opening new bottles. After finishing one case each they both began to feel a bit buzzed as they began their second case

"We should probably talk about this." said Sam who hiccupped

"Mmmm what there to talk about?"

"You read the articles to, so you know it has to be sex not just a quick hump."

Dean nodded at this

"You have no idea what that means do you?"

"And you do?" said Dean only to almost do a spit take when Sam face turned somewhat red "So you had....."

"It's true everyone experiments in college." said Sam not meeting Dean's eyes

"Okay.." said Dean

"You do know I mean anal sex right?"

"Oh know I do." said Dean "That explains a lot..."

Sam looked at his brother at this very confused like

"Lots of pick up lines I got over the years from dudes...."

"Ah." said Sam before taking a huge swig of beer

"So rock paper scissors for who enters?"

"I'll bottom." said Sam

Dean head snapped back up stopping him from opening his beer

"Ah you...sure?"

"Yeah, as I said I have...some experience..."

Dean eyes widened at this...well theres one thing he didn't take Sam for

"So your a pillow biter." said Dean his words slurring somewhat

"Dude that's so....rude!" said Sam "It's like calling a girl a slut just because she slept with more than the one guy."

"Alright alright thanks for the info..." said Dean "So do you need anything?"

"Yeah but, nothing you need to help me with so I'll just ah...go get ready." said Sam grabbing the lube before leaving the room

Dean nodded at that before finishing the last of the beer and then heading to his room, he flicked through his laptop before landing on some porn to get himself somewhat ready. Dean smiled at the two girls 69ing one another he felt himself twitch and start to rise. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the sheets.

"Really dude.." said Sam walking into the room wearing a very loose pair of sweats

"I'm about to have sex with my little brother give me a break."

"No I meant really as in you couldn't have cleaned off the whole bed?" said Sam motioning to the pile of clothes and nude magazines on the one side of the bed

"Oh...yeah probably could have done that." said Dean before shoving it all onto the floor

Sam rolled his eyes and slowly sat down on the bed

"Yours hairs wet did you shower?" asked Dean

"Yeah."

"Why?" said Dean "Your just gonna get all sweated up again."

"I ah..needed to clean..."

"Dude I don't care if your junks all sweaty from our latest hunt-"

"No not that type of clean..." said Sam

"Oh." said Dean finally catching his drift

"Right ah...lights off?"

"God yes." said Sam "And no kissing?"

"Agreed."

Dean quickly shut off the lights so only the glow of his laptop was seen. Sam climbed under the covers and they just sat there watching the porn.

"This is so weird." said Sam

"Your telling me." said Dean "We didn't even watch porn together as teens."

"Do brothers do that?"

"I know a few guys from high school that did."

"Gross."

Dean nodded at that

"So what do we need to do to break this curse that is suppose to kill us in 8 hours."

"We need to come from sex with one another." said Sam

"Alright." said Dean

"Yeah." said Sam

They sat there in slience for a bit

"Wanna just get this over with?"

"Yeah." said Dean

They both worked on getting their last of their clothes off, Dean went to get on top of Sam who stopped him

"What?" asked Dean

"Condom."

"Oh right." said Dean looking about "Where did you put them?"

"Me? They were with you in the kitchen."

Dean groaned at this and Sam just glared

"Really?"

"I got a few in my drawer." said Dean before leaning over Sam only for Sam to stiffen "Dude relax I got them."

"I don't like your weight on me."

"Are you calling me fat! Nice foreplay Sammy! Way to make a guy feel good!"

"Oh I just don't like a lot of weight one me is all after that ghost hunt from my ex bully."

"Oh that wrestle kid oh yeah..." said Dean wincing at the memory before shaking it out of his head when he felt himself staring to get soft "Right lets get this over shall we?"

"Yeah hand me a condom."

"Dude no offense but, your not touching my dick."

"Oh I meant for mine." said Sam

"What why your not going in me?"

"Less of mess." said Sam

Dean just rolled his eyes and handed him one, they quickly put them on and Dean lubed himself up before passing Sam the lube

"Now this I know you need for your ass I've seen guy on girl anal sex before."

"One TMI and two I did that before I left the bathroom so just....go in but, slowly."

"Okay." said Dean before taking his dick in his hand and moving around somewhat

"What are you waiting for?"

"I can't find your ass hole." said Dean only to hit somewhat soft with the tip of his dick making Sam jump

"Watch it!" yelped Sam

"You okay?"

"Yeah just watch were you putting that, aim a bit lower that what you just hit." said Sam

"What I just hit?" asked Dean finally finding a hole

"My balls if you must know."

"Gross." said Dean slowly pushing in until he was all the way in

Sam was breathing slowly and Dean was biting his lip

"Dude your really tight you okay?"

"It's been a while but, yeah just go slow."

Dean nodded and began to thrust slow the sound of wetness and the porn still going in the background was heard, Dean felt a thrust back and picked up the pace a bit. Dean listened to the porno in the background and imagined it was a girl under him hot blonde with huge boobs.

"Mmm yeah." said Dean quietly

Sam just lied there staring up at his brother sure it felt good but, the fact all he saw was his brother was putting him off, Dean apparently seemed to notice cuz he started slowing down thrust wise. Dean opened his eyes and frowned

"Your not making any sounds, you of those mythical quiet ones?" asked Dean

"No I'm just not enjoying it."

"What why?" said Dean "Am I hurting you?"

"No it's just that I see your face it's a put off." said Sam

"Fair point." said Dean

"Doggy style?" offered Sam

Dean pulled out and let Sam roll over only for them to somehow end up facing the end of the bed where the porn was playing

"Huh that's works." said Dean before slowly entered him again

Sam let out a shocked sound

"You okay?"

"A little warning would be great jerk."

"Warning I'm in your ass bitch." said Dean with a smirk

Sam just rolled his eyes and focused on the porn only to not be getting much out of it, he pulled the laptop closer and quickly changed the video

"Hey I was watching that."

"You may be driving but, your dick is up my ass hole right now so I pick the porn."

Dean rolled his eyes at that only for him to smirk at the sight of two girls back on the screen they both were very curvy and blondes

"I knew you had a type." joked Dean

"Shut up." said Sam turning up the volume and pushing the laptop away so they wouldn't hit it

Dean began thrusting slowly once more before picking up the pace when Sam moved back against him to meet his thrusts. They were really starting to get into it watching the two girls use a double ended dildo only Dean tensed up when he felt Sam's hand

"DUDE!" yelped Dean

"Sorry you moved when I was reaching." said Sam his hand now gone

Dean glared at Sam's head before thrusting once more, he shut his eyes and pictured the hot blonde with huge boobs once again and he began to pick up the pace, he felt Sam move around a bit clearly finally enjoying it only his sounds were muffled like he was ashamed.

"Sam I don't care if you moan man." panted Dean

Sam didn't moan but, he whimpering...Sam Fucking Winchester fucking whimpered

Dean let out a small laugh

"So your one of the guys who whimpers his way through sex okay then." said Dean who hips began to stuttered

"Dean if your getting ready to come slow down I'm not close at all."

Dean reached down between them and grabbed himself cutting off his orgasm

"How aren't you close?"

"I'm just not okay, your not hitting my prostate at all."

"Prostate?"

"When your with a girl do you touch me clit and g-spot?"

"Yeah but, I'm not touching your dick."

"I got that covered just imagine my prostate is a girls g-spot." said Sam

"Oh okay." said Dean changing the angle of his hips only for Sam to let out a loud groan and grab the sheets

"There." he gasped

Dean smirked at that and before to nail there and went back into his fantasy of the girl.

"Oh yes oh fuck..." panted Sam

Dean panted as well groaning lowly he heard the sound of wet flesh slapping together, the sound of Sam tugging himself, the sound of the porno and something else he couldn't place. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam's free hand yanking on his long hair.

"Wow didn't know you like it rough Sammy." said Dean

Sam froze and looked at Dean over his shoulder his face bright red before he hid it into the bedsheets

"Sam I'm not judging, I'm just saying I'm shocked is all." said Dean "Do you want me to uh.....pull your hair?"

"You don't have to if it will make you uncomfortable." said Sam

"I'm already uncomfortable with this whole thing what's one more thing gonna do?" asked Dean before threading his fingers through Sam's hair and giving it a tug making Sam moan louder than when Dean found his prostate

Dean began to thrust harder and watched the porno which was beginning to reach it's climax, Dean then felt Sam's walls began to flutter around him

"You gonna come?" asked Dean

"Yeah." groaned Sam deeply

"Fucking finally!" said Dean yanking Sam's hair and holding Sam's hip so he could pound into Sam with no mercy

Soon the porno moans were covered by Sam shouts of pleasure and Dean closed his eyes to block it out which worked he pictured it was a girls moans.

"G-Gonna Gonna!" said Sam before his whole body tensed up and he shuttered as he came clenching around Dean which brought him over the edge with a loud grunt

They both collapsed onto the bed with a thump

"I'm gonna pull out." said Dean

Sam nodded slowly and didn't ever feel anything as Dean pulled out. Sam felt the bed dip that meant Dean got up, Sam didn't look he didn't need to see his brother naked. He felt the bed dip again and the sheets move. Sam slowly sat up and worked him sweats back on after taking off the condom and tying it off.

"Dude you don't have to leave you know that right?"

Sam turned and looked at Dean in shock

"Yeah we just had sex but,we need to make sure the curse is broken so it's easier." said Dean

Sam nodded and this before collapsing back on the bed after throwing the condom out

"If the curse is over we never speak of this again got it?" said Sam

"100%." said Dean "Night."

"Night." said Sam rolling over away from Dean so they were back to back

It did work the curse was broken and they never did speak about it again.

THE END


End file.
